Crossing the Skies Volume 1
by Taken Kings
Summary: SI. I never had a real goal in life. All I had was a dream that I couldn't achieve with my own two hands on this world. I know that many people right now are gonna being screaming that I'm an idiot for a simple reason. I was invoking the most awful troll in all of existence to help me, Zelretch. A work in progress. Updates will not be scheduled.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I never had an actual dream to follow before.  
It's the truth.

My life wasn't the worst, but it certainly wasn't the best either.  
I was academically smart, but my social skills were "clinical" at best. I enjoyed various forms of culture, yet one could find me alone in the corner of a cafeteria, trying to fall asleep. I had a strong sense of being, especially towards what was morally good and bad. Despite that, I had many irrational irritations. I wanted to make various friends to go through life with, but instead I posses two whom I have to call or text to at least share a brief conversation with.

A pretty average, lonely life.

Upon graduating from High School, I found myself loathing my very being during the entire ceremony, hating the fact that I didn't try hard enough to get out of my aspurger-induced shell. You would have to have been able to read minds to hear me crying on the inside as that part of my life ended.

Two months later and I was still under the impression that I would have to wait and die before the only dream I could ever call "mine" would ever be fulfilled.

"To cross over the horizon of this world. To leave this unmoving life behind. To join the adventure that never ends."

...

I was walking home that night, when my dream became real. The air was cool, pale clouds stretched out under the night sky, and stars twinkled brightly.

A young man of 19 drew in a deep breath, before exhaling, dully staring up at the stars.

"All of you are worlds that I'll never be able to see. Simply because the world I'm in lacks anything even remotely mysterious anymore." I lamented to the empty air, beyond certain that no one was listening. Like for the last 19 years.

"Fucking Zelretch." I chuckled grimly, knowing nothing would gather a response from any supernatural entities that may exist on my world in this small multiverse amongst many in an equally unimpressive omniverse under the dominion of an unsurprisingly boring God/Goddess. Simply because I said the same thing at least three times a day ever since I heard of the dimension hopping vampire.

I was on my way home after spending some time at a Yugioh tournament that my folks would have killed me for going to, regardless if I had won or not. Which I did not win due to a lack of practice and people using meta decks. Technically I was on my way to my aunt's house instead of my parents due to needing to drop off all of my cards there so my rents wouldn't toss them out.

I would not let them do that to my Firewall Dragon, Supreme King Z-ARC, Borrelload Dragon, or any other of my secret rare and non-rare cards!

It was as I was crossing the street by 7 Eleven that my phone buzzed, signalling that I had a message. Leaning against the building, I pulled out my phone and clicked on the message.

Then the world turned to black... not.

" _We have been trying to reach you to tell you that you have unclaimed stu-"_

"And delete." I deadpanned, getting rid of the spam text that showed up every other day.

 _ **CRACK!**_

I looked up to see a man with gray hair and a mischevious smile on his face.

"..." I pocketed my phone and slowly walked away, hopeing against hope that fate would stop being a bitch and not have my dream granted to me this way.

"So you're the boy who made Zack Gojira, right?"

The world shattered like glass as I fell through the break in reality.

"Thank you. And FUCK YOU ZELRETCH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, exhilarated that I was finally leaving my world behind. My only fear at the time being that the damned troll was dropping me into a world where I was gonna get forced into fucking a gender swapped version of myself.

Thankfully that wasn't the case (because I was aware that the odds were NOT in my favor).


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Stuck in an Unstable World with a Stable Symbiote

I don't know for how long I've been stuck in here, but I'm starting to get hungry in this blank space.

 **Maybe some tater tots?**

"No, that's more of a lunch thing," I dismissed the silky feminine voice flippantly. "I'm in the mood for something that has to do with dinner. That, or just snack on a chocolate bar." I mused aloud.

 **Why not both?**

"What? Tater tots with my dinner?" I stated incredulously, eyeing the space around me weirdly.

 **No. Tater tots and chocolate**

I paused for a second, actually thinking about if I should try it or not. With a shrug, I responded back, "Can't hurt to try. However..."

 **We are stuck?**

"Exactly." Stuck inside the dark void between realities with a formless female, and we are both hungry.

Fucking Zelretch.

...

 **SINGULARITY** ?  
 **Unstable Realm of Chaos**  
 **Year** : ?  
 **Importance** : ?

Once there was something to actually see in this mess of a world, things did not get better. The " _sky_ " was black, blacker than the darkest ink. The ground beneath my feet was barely a shade brighter, crunching as I crept around a corner, eyes on the alert for any movement in this bleak reality. The only light that could guide me was being emitted from the blue "veins" in the very earth I traveled upon.

That was, if it was made of actual earth

 **Much, better. It's good to finally have an actual host!**

"In case you've forgotten, we are stuck in an environment where it is impossible for me to sustain you, much less me. It's not like there's a grocery store in the Realm of Darkness or anything like that," I deadpanned at my purring symbiote, shaking the image of a small kitten from my mind.

I was stuck in the Realm of Darkness from Kingdom Hearts with nothing to protect myself with against the Heartless, and I'm traveling with a symbiote, who will have to cannibalize my body to keep itself living with no other substance in sight, as my only company.

"Fucking Zelretch."

 **I'm not an 'it.** '

I hid behind a rock to avoid the attention of a Behemoth Heartless as it moved passed me. The huge creature, thankfully, didnt spot us. "Whatever Wrath" I addressed the pouting symbiote with a whisper.

 **Why don't we kill It and feast on its organs?**

"Heartless don't have organs, and if they did, those would disappear with the rest of their bodies once beaten." I dashed to another rock before glancing around, wary of the Dark. "Also, we can't kill any of the Heartless around here. They're too strong, even without being on their home turf."

 **Bu-**

Wrath quieted as soon as the air grew heavy, my hair standing on end as the space around us lit up before changing. I barely noticed the ruins that appeared around us as I reacted to the threat before us.

"Oh fuck me Batman!" I rolled forward, just avoiding the strike of a robotic doll before Wrath "guided" my arm through its white torso. Before I could do anything else, a blue aura moved from the featureless doll to us, briefly stinging before I felt better than ever.

 **I feel go-**

The mechanical doll shattered into pixels before Wrath could fully enjoy the " _snack_." I interrupted my symbiote before she could complain about the " _meal_ " once my eyes glanced skyward.

"Oh shit," I stared up at the " _sky_ ," my mind torn between horror and excitement for a brief moment. There was no cloud in sight, stars, the moon, or even the sun. All there was, was an incomplete white cube with a glowing center, occupying most of the sky.

I was in the damned Angelica Cage, home to a Holy Grail War between 100 Masters and Servants inside a digital luner sea.  
Better known as the Moon Cell.

"This just became 300% more deadly." My blood was pumping as a smirk grew on my face.

 **And fucked up**

"Definitely."

...

 **Unstable Realm of Chaos (Realm of Darkness, Moon Cell, New York)**

 **Importance (B+ ~ EX)**

AN: Hope you guys enjoy this Singularity that's also not a Singularity. =) Pretty certain Zelretch has a little bit to do with this, "instability."

Update: Just had to fix a few typos that came up


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** : Trying Not to Screw Up a Risky Situation

 _Sometimes, all of us just need to ignore all of the things that are out of our control..._

 **ACCESS GRANTED**

"Thank you Crawling Chaos for my over-analytical mind! Also!" I took a deep breath before glaring up away from my digital monitor at the glitching Angelica Cage high in the fake, blue sky.

"FUCK! YOU! ARS! GOETIA!" I snarled at the core of this digital paradise/Hell.

This clusterfuck of a _Singularity_ came into being (partially) due to Goetia sending a Pillar, Zepar I believe, as a back-up plan if he/she was beaten by Chaldea (damn Clairvoyance hack!). That Pillar possessed/fused with a psychiatrist known as Kiara Sessyoin, who became a twisted Savior class Servant in one version of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War (I looked up Fate Extra after hearing about Last Encore). With the instability present in humanity's timeline due to Beast I's attempt at incinerating it, Kiara would gain dominance over Zepar in their, "relationship," and become similar to her Savior counterpart as Beast III/R.

"Still don't possess a single idea how "they" partially used the 2nd, you would think that troll of a blood sucker would prevent shit like that from occurring, but whatever." I finished up my search through the system's database using the codes Wrath was able to procure from the many defeated programs that would assault us before downloading whatever I could grab before our luck ran out. Especially the data regarding a certain anomaly that participated in a debunked form of the Moon Cell's Grail War.

A pair of ash-gray arms draped themselves around my shoulders before the owner of said arms purred in my left ear.

 **You want to save her, don't you? _My other half_**

A second passed between the now humanoid symbiote and I in silence before I pressed a key on the board and retrieved my flash drive.

"First of all, I believe that term of endearment should only be used between partners in a marriage. Other than that-," I turned around in time to see a corridor rise up from the ground. "- I just wanna fuck up a Beast's plan." The all gray, smooth skinned woman cupped my chin before staring at me, her yellow eyes meeting my green ones.

 **And by I-**

"-We, of course."

We shared a feral grin before I escorted her down the corridor, anxious to begin our, "assault," on the current Demon Pillar.

...

 **What's the plan?**

I had already finished uploading the program into the console and now only needed to wait for the process to begin when Wrath brought up her question.

"Well, we can't win the fight to begin with if we were to go head-to-head with Zepar, regardless of how unstable it's connection with Kiara is." The female symbiote pouted at the thought of not fighting a "God." "So, we should use this opportunity caused by the Chaos this Singularity is currently producing to maximum effect. That means acquiring every speck of useful data we can grab, strengthen the bond between us, power you up by absorbing more combat programs-" The room began to darken as a bright circle manifested in the center of the room. It glowed even more brightly as it started to rise and spin.

"- and prepare a great deal many of goodies for us to enjoy on the way." With a great flash, the circle disappeared, and a white-haired figure wearing a black kimono was all that remained in its place.

White-hair...black kimono...damn it. I felt my pleasant expression briefly slip for a second, but thankfully the Servant hadn't opened her eyes yet so everything was still good. As she opened her amber eyes, I quickly silenced every thought running through my brain that wanted to scream fuck at the top of its lungs. For this-

"Servant Berserker, Kiyohime, has heeded your call from the Throne of Heroes. So, are you my _Master_?"

- **is the FUCKING. FIRST. YANDERE!**

"Yes. W **e are**." Wrath smirked at whatever Hell would come our way next. While I on the other hand...

"Thank you for allowing this to work...," my right eyebrow twitched for a spilt second before I snapped.

"..BUT RESPECTFULLY FUCK YOU ZELRETCH!"

 _...and focus on the things that we can control._

AN: Hope you enjoy the first Servant our wayward multiverse traveler had the balls to summon


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Almost done being passive aggressive (hopefully)

Honestly, I was expecting things to go sideways as soon as Wrath helped me, "hack," the Moon Cell's databanks. When that didn't happen, I was sure it was gonna occur when I checked up on Zepar's progress with taking over the system. Currently, I'm betting it'll happen as soon as something triggers our resident Berserker.

"What an unseemly sight to see. Have you no shame with that expression on your face? Master, I advice you look away until _she_ is more composed." Berserker had a serious look on her face as she glared at Wrath, "eating," another program.

I seem to have forgotten adding Wrath triggering my Servant with looking like a gray, nude woman, "eating" the enemy attack programs, or just by being her normal, still learning, self while being in her presence.

 **Why? He's seen a loooot worse before we became partners. Right,** ** _my other half?_**

Let's also not forget the bond between myself and this peculiar symbiote that was dumped on me by a world-hopping troll of a vampire.

"Master. What does this _thing_ mean?" Berserker slowly turned her head to face mine, with only her eyes betraying her serene facade. For I knew, without a doubt, that there was only a thin sheet of glass protecting me from this volcano going off.

And it was about to blow up. In. My. Face.

"Damn you Zelretch."

I'm pretty sure people like me should sue everyone that depicts yandere's as sweet, shy, attractive girls. Because that is how our bodies end up chopped off at home.

...

"Are you feeling better Kiyohime?" Said Berserker was currently blushing as we made our way back to the Realm of Darkness.

"Other than saying my name without -chan, I haven't the foggiest idea as to what you mean Master." A bright smile appeared on her face that I gave a smaller one back to.

 **'I guess we're ignoring all of the plains that she lit on fire?'**

 _'Not only that, but congrats on figuring out what ending saying that out loud would've caused.'_

I'm not dumb enough to dance to the troll's tune every ten seconds. I smirked as the Realm welcomed my sight again, confident that the old Bastard was upset that I was learning. Oh. Wait...

"Oh man." I slumped over for a brief second, then continued forward as if nothing happened.

"Is something wrong Master?"

 **Did you remember something sad?**

My two companions were eyeing me curiously as I stopped behind an obsidian stalagmite.

"Just realized how pathetic one of my attempts at pissing off a devious, trolling, old man was. Nothing big. Now," I clapped my hands before rubbing them together.

"Let's find out 'when' we are where we are!" Kiyohime and Wrath tilted their heads together, confused at my declaration. I held up a finger to my lips, shushing them before the approaching Demon Horde could discover us. As they passed us by without any sign of acknowledgement, I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"I'll let you guys know more once we've reached a more secure location," I whispered softly.

With no further sighting of any Heartless, I lead us deeper into the void of the true world.

...

Once I saw the sea, I sat down on one of the dark boulders that decorated the black beach. That was apparently the signal Wrath was waiting for before she melded back into my body.

 **Good night,** ** _my other half_**

"Night, Wrath." I was too distracted to tell the symbiote to stop it with the, "other half," thing.

Who wouldn't be in my position?

"Where are we? This plane of existance wasn't mentioned by Moon Cell when I was summoned."

I mean, seriously? This was definite proof that I was right!

"I am not surprised Kiyohime. This place resides in the Realm Between. A world devoid of the light, and darkness." Nothing that came out of me was above my movie voice, but I knew my Servant heard me perfectly.

"Realm Between? Light? Darkness? If I didn't believe that you were serious, I would think that you're trying to mess with me. Especially with all of this serious talk coming out of someone so young." Despite the humor in her voice, she was staring at me, clearly worried. Admittedly, I only saw her out of the corner of my eye, too busy absorbing the sight that was the End of Sea, committing it all to memory.

I wasn't crazy! I could follow my dream!

Which meant...

"The only proof that you need, is that," I pointed to the horizon. As she turned to see the Dark Margin, I watched as her expression turned to shock. Her mouth was wide open, her cheeks turned a little rosy, and her eyes were glowing with wonder at the mysterious light present at where the _sky_ meet the sea.

"That is the true border between the Realms of Light and Darkness, Berserker. Here, at the End of Sea, resides the Dark Margin." I was starting to feel like a little boy again. A boy who looked up at the stars across the night sky and thought, "I wonder..."

"We have one objective that hinges on whether we are too late or not. That means we will need to travel back into the depths of the Realm of Darkness. Every step of the journey will be full of danger that the Moon Cell has never recorded before. So, just to be fair..." I was standing up by this point, my back to the Dark Margin as I held out a hand to Berserker.

"Are you willing to face the darkness inside everybody's heart? Are you willing to stand tall no matter what may come our way? Will you come with me, Kiyohime?" She looked at my offered hand with an uncommon look of uncertainty that grew with each sentence that passed my lips. Yet, all the same, she took my hand in hers.

"Yes, James." The white-haired woman smiled up at me, eager to follow wherever I went.

...I can save **her**

AN: I know what many of you are thinking. Two updates (almost) released back-to-back! Well, I really had my creative juices flowing. I hope that I'll be able to keep pumping out chapters whenever I have the time due to work. For now though, Ciao!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Heartless Smackdown

Despite their color scheme, the Heartless where pretty easy to pick out from the surrounding darkness present in Dark World. As we passed by the various Pure Heartless wandering about, I couldn't help but wonder why.

 _Why were they so vicious._

 _Why were they so calm._

 _Why weren't they attacking us._

"Master, I don't like how these things are looking at you." I was startled for a moment back into the present by my Servant's voice. Kiyohime and Wrath had been quiet the entire time since our departure from the Dark Margin.

Well-

 **'I want another chocolate kidney Mr. Bowser. Zzzzzzzz- No. That tater tot is mine Mr. Pinky! Just stay an adorable fat blob of pink that acts like a vacuum cleaner** '

-Wrath was asleep, mostly dreaming about eating things with the cast of Smash Bros and being a six year old at the moment. While Kiyohime-

"What do you mean? Haven't they been looking at us?" The Berserker merely shook her head before tightening her hold on my left arm, glaring at the Heartless as we passed them by. I waved at a Shadow curiously and almost gasped when it returned my gesture.

Before I could freak out in a way that could've gotten us all killed, something on the ground caught my attention. I stopped us for a second before spending what felt like an hour getting the yandere to release my arm from her breasts without burning to ash. When Kiyohime regretfully, going by her expression, released me, I reached down to pick up the blue star-shaped charm that brought me from the edge of panicking in the midst of the Heartless.

"Ma-?"

"It's James, Kiyohime," I interrupted her, clenching the charm tightly for a brief second to confirm that it was real.

"James...James...James. Ufufufufu."

Not my finest moment, I admit, letting the first yandere know my first name, but there wasn't a single fuck given in that moment as there was a bigger fish to fry.

I walked up to the Shadow that I'd waved to earlier and brought the charm up to its face.

"Can you show me the way? Please."

I know. I know. Begging a creature that I knew as a glutton for consuming organs located in my chest for help wasn't a great idea. AT ALL

The Shadow stared into my eyes for what felt like an eternity, looking for something. That only proved to me that whoever this use to be, was still in there.

But I, still, did not give a fuck

And as it turned away to create a Corridor of Darkness leading to who knows where, I knew. That whoever this use to be wanted to help, even if they didn't understand most of what was going on.

"..." I glanced back to find Kiyohime not even five inches from my face, her eyes boring into mine with immense intensity in spite of the small blush present on her cheeks.

"Wrath, suit me." I grabbed my Servant with my sudden alien strength and jumped into the Corridor before she could even yelp.

...

"This is too sudden Master! We need to talk more about ourselves before making the beast with two backs! And that's not even mentioning marriage...marriage...marriage." I ignored my Servant and the uncomfortable aura around her to the best of my ability while trying to gauge and test my new found skills in the most efficient manner possible.

Basically, channeling my inner Spiderman as I swung after the Demon Horde that nabbed Aqua after she drew it's attention away from a defenseless Riku.

Oh, and let's not forget that I was doing that while dodging the attention of several Darkside Heartless with Kiyohime and the Shadow piggybacking on me.

"Oh HELL NO!" I snarled before jetting through the fading doorway that the Horde took Aqua through.

And found myself face-to-face with a demon.

"Respectfully, FUCK YOU ZELRETCH!" I kicked it through a wall and continued swinging after the Horde, even as a meteor almost fried us from coming too near. I didn't care too much as the chase ended with Aqua busting herself out of the Horde, Keyblade in hand.

Normally, as a man of reason, I would stopped atop a building in what was apparently an apocalyptic New York City, let my two passengers off my back, and observe the fight from a distance. I did two of those things at least.

(Play: Time To Say Goodbye; RWBY)

However, having understood the gravity behind how much time I had before things would've gone to shit put me into a certain perspective that threw caution to the wind.

That perspective was of one who was close to achieving a hope of theirs.

The mindset of a man who wanted to go against the current that he's been following all his life.

The mindset of a man who's been agonizing over their powerlessness over a situation that they could now solve.

(POV: Aqua)

' -I am Master Aqua. And that's a promise.' My clash with the Demon Horde has led me to a world filled with buildings and fire. Drastically much different from the last place I fought a Horde. Without Mickey here, this fight will be harder for sure, but still!

The Horde surged forth as I brought my Keyblade up in response. Only to pull back from skewering a man in gray at the last second, who had proceeded to capture the Heartless with inky webs before slamming them, hard, into a nearby building.

"Come on! Get back up!"

I backed up a little as the young man toar a chunk out of the ground and threw it before yelling at the top of his lungs:

"IVE BEEN WAITING A WHOLE YEAR FOR THIS YOU BASTARD!"

"What the?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Breaking Down

"I'VE BEEN WAITING A WHOLE YEAR FOR THIS YOU BASTARD!"

 **'Oooooooohhhhhhh.** '

Ignoring Wrath's moans for reasons that are not important to me at the moment, I proceeded to act like the Incredible Hulk in the first Avenger's movie.

"HOLD STILL YOU BENDY INK REJECTS!"

Only to land a concrete hit once every five hits.

I twisted out of the way before the Horde could swarm me, tearing a lamp post from the ground as it flowed up a building wall.

On the plus side though-

Before the Horde could come back around for another pass, I threw the post into the group of Heartless, skewering a few Shadows due to _**our**_ increased strength.

-all my projectiles hit the son of a bitch 100% of the time.

 _SMASH_

"Daaammn it," I groaned, struggling to prying myself from the wall of a bank that a demon rammed me into.

"FREEZE!" The surrounding dark orange reptiles froze before shattering to pieces as the blue haired Keyblade Master aimed her keyblade back at the Demon Horde. Just in time to protect herself with Reflect as it swarmed all around her.

Before I could continue to watch her battle, a dainty hand caressed my face, followed by some giggling.

I only felt the chill of Death for a second before blurting out, "Kiyohime! None of that yandere crap while we're in the middle of a boss battle here!"

My white haired Servant blinked, then starred in surprise at the blunt comment, obviously not paying attention to the whole battle and just at my fascination with seeing Aqua in action.

And misunderstanding my actions entirely.

"Don't jump into battle like that again, James." Kiyohime gave me a serious look for a moment, then proceeded to smile brightly at me. "Otherwise I'm gonna have to _burn_ you for risking our bond over another female."

I only gave a quick nod before bursting out of my temporary prison, eager as ever to accomplish something that no one has ever done before.

Damage Aizen- shit! Nope! Truly damage _Xehanort's_ plans before they can bear fruit.

That, and curse Zelretch once more for sending me a stunning YANDERE that can set me ON FIRE.

"DAMNYOUZELRETCH!" I roared while landing a Reinforced punch, aided by alien strength, on another section of the Horde.

...

"Oh come, on," I sighed before backflipping away from the Horde, smashing a demon in the face upon landing. Kiyohime joined _**us**_ shortly while reducing the corpses around to ash.

"Now I understand why you warned me against engaging these creatures Master. They are a pain to put down." Ignoring the, oddly proud looking, Shadow behind her in the Berserker's complaint.

Hihih _ihihihih_ **ihihi**

'Did the Shadow ju- fuck it! I'm not dealing with this shit right now! Wrath...'

 **'Oooohh- shit! I mean! Yes?'**

 _Just ignore it man. Ignoring the weird shit for now. Concentrate._

'Apply the coding acquired from the Moon Cell. Specifically-,' I toar a huge slab of concrete from the ground, then smashed a black demon flat on the street.

'-Projection! Give me as many Black Keys as you can make!' Picking the slab up from its, " resting place, " I smacked the approaching Demon Horde with all of _**our**_ might.

Thankfully, the gamble paid off and stunned the Heartless.

"Kiyohime!"

"Yes!" My Servant appeared before me without a drop of blood on her. Quickly, my right hand gripped her left hand before I could lose my nerve, and **PUSHED.**

Basically-

Comprehending NEED:

 **Desire**

Understanding PURPOSE:

 **Power**

Given FORM:

 **Fire**

Total RISK:

 **80%**

Resulting DRIVE:

 **Frustration/Desperation**

As the Dark Fire appeared in _**our**_ outstretched palms, a maniacal smile broke out across my/ _ **our**_ masked face despite the pale face underneath.

-I decided to emulate a certain, badass old man, whom I will be shortly screwing over. If I survive my reckless, and frankly stupid, experiment that is.

"Roast the little shits... **I've got you covered** , my _ridiculous yandere_." Said yandere yelped a little when I smacked her ass before setting a group of three demons on fire.

I/ _ **We**_ felt too good to care about playing with that sleeping Dragon.

(POV Kiyohime)

My Master wasn't my beloved reborn, that was certain as soon as I laid eyes on him. My former love would've never had a symbiotic bond with ANYTHING like the creature that clung to his flesh. My former love would've never addressed me so informally, nor use such crass language in front of this maiden.

I never would've given it any thought if the Moon Cell hadn't deemed it prudent to alter my summoning and personality either.

With the Moon Cell being taken over from an outside source, the Observer decided it was necessary for a Servant to investigate and stop ALL of the anomalies that were threatening the Ancient Machine's inner workings. If it could, the Moon Cell would've called as many as possible to correct all of the leaks.

Unfortunately, all it had was little old her.

The Hacker had taken over those systems first to prevent the Moon Cell from taking such action, and thereby slowly taking each of the proceeding systems next. Which made Master's access and manipulations of the system even more miraculous.

Regardless of how he did it, Master managed to take a copy of the summoning process from the Hacker, then wreak the real protocols in its possession. However, Master was only able to get his to work by randomizing the selection process after running the program. So, the Moon Cell made me its tool to fix the anomalies by tweaking my skills and Class to be more, "reliable."

However, Master was not to know, otherwise complications may arise in achieving my objective.

"Kiyohime!" Brought back to the present, I came to Master's side immediately.

"Yes!" When he took my hand in his, my face began to burn so much that I practically needed to spit fire.

When he reached into my spiritual core, a chill that quickly turned sensual raced throughout my veins. I could **FEEL** Master eyeing my core, **GRABBING** something from within, and mixing it in what could only be **HIS** soul.

The two sides of me were taking this well.

' _THIS IS TOO MUCH! MASTER MADE US A PART OF HIMSELF! IS THIS A PROPOSAL?! IS THIS MARRIAGE?! WHATWHATWHATWHATWH-!_ '

'How shameless can he be? Master hasn't even take me out to eat yet, now he's looking at my core? Oh my, please slow down...or don't. The things we'll be doing... fufufufufu'

Then that fire came to be as Master's face was now covered by that thing.

"Roast the little shits... **I've got you covered** , my _ridiculous yandere,"_ Master was feeling... overjoyed as he advanced on the approaching demons.

Before I could admonish him for the embarrassing nickname, he slapped my ass before roasting three demons with black flames.

The world seemed to pause as my brain went through a meltdown.

' _HESLAPPEDMYASS!HESLAPPEDMYASS!HESLAPPEDMYASS! HESLA-!_ '

'HE. SLAPPED. MY. ASS! Oh, by the Kami. The night can't come FAST ENOUGH!'

The next thing I know, the Dark creatures that threatened to swarm, my James, was clashing against river of blue fire.

(POV REGULAR)

Using my transplanted knowledge of Magecraft from the Moon Cell and the understanding I already had about the Darkness in Kingdom Hearts, I was able to mix a piece of Kiyohime that contained Dragon kin DNA with my own, currently malleable, coding. Thereby allowing easier access to the Darkness by using Wrath's added mental faculties with my new physiology.

Basically, I modded myself.

"Burn baby, BURN!" The last of the immediate demons screamed before joining the rest of its kin in the wind, as ash.

And I was damn proud of it. Now-

I turned to face the damaged Horde matching Kiyohime's Noble Phantasm while Aqua was chipping away at it from behind.

 **'All projections are ready darling~** '

Ignoring my partner's behavior, I held out my hands to each side a blood thirsty smile present on my uncovered face. I sprang forth with the speed of a bullet while two words roared from my mouth.

Two words in honor of an icon.

Two words in mockery of a machine.

Two words in fury for a tragedy.

" **TRACE ON!** "

-let's have an adventure!

AN: I know that this is a little early, but HAPPY NEW YEARS! As you can tell, I'm trying to show off a few of my OC's new found powers (and explain a few things while I'm at it.) Anyway, what a bittersweet ending for the first arc of Fate Grand Order, am I right? Granted, I knew a little of what was gonna happen already, but it still got to me. DAMN YOU SLACKER KING OF MAGES! DAMN YOU TYPE MOON FOR MAKING ME FEEL FOR GOETIA AT THE END! Ok. I'm done with that for now. Have an awesome new year and PS. Lelouch Vi Britannia is a Ruler now

ALL HAIL THE ONE TRUE ZERO!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** Honoring the Slacker

One might think that after shouting those iconic words spoken by a damn suicidal, harem protagonist, that somehow the battle was already won.

"I call God mod!" The Horde grew in size before shooting into the sky, dodging the Keys thrown it's way in the process.

With Zelretch involved, -

"Just die already!" Heartless after Heartless surged all around us as _we_ gave up quantity for quality, creating one huge Black Key the same size as Heracles's blade in the 5th Grail War in order to bash the whole Horde with singular blows.

-and not to forget reality, -

"Fucking Dar **K** So **UL** s prot **OTYP** e **BOSS**!" I lost sight completely as _we_ continued to strike the Horde while it continued to grow in size and, as evidence by _our_ bleeding wounds, strength as well.

-not even remotely possible.

" **LET US ALL DROWN IN OUR RAGESORROWDEPRESSIONWR-!** " That was the last sound that escaped _ou-_ , it's, mouth before I was left alone, realizing how worse everything just became.

I can't even blame the old asshole for this situation. This time, it's all on me for being that cocky.

...

"Blank space again, awesome."

Well, blank like stuck in a pitch-black room sort of space. Other than that, not any different from the void the Kalidescope tossed me into.

"I bet the old fucktard is laughing at my current fuck up. It's almost embarrassing how much optimism I had with this plan."

I had let all of the ideas that were in my head regarding so much that wasn't possible in my world RUSH OUT and try to become possible. Not a great idea while assimilating knowledge regarding Magecraft and using the Darkness, while being hooked up to an alien who has a weak spot for loving my dark emotions.

"Who am I kidding," I laughed at myself, deriving no joy from said action. "I was practically begging for something to go wrong. Especially, when I'm in a world like _that_."

With no distractions to impede me, I remembered where it was that this unstable realm dropped us into.

A world that was a multitude of worlds.

A subset world where man is dead.

A world where Heaven and Hell clash for supremacy.

"Fucking Darksiders," I sighed, glancing down at my left arm for a moment. In our uphill battle against the overpowered Heartless, Wrath decided to let up on her regen powers to keep up against the increasing speed of the Horde. The consequence to said decision was the tears and still bleeding wounds across my torso, legs, and left arm.

"Now what."

Without my input and mind to aid Wrath, she'll continue to fight the Horde while further deteriorating my body, and with the Darkness running through her veins, the Heartless will descend in mass to claim whatever remains of me, her, Kiyohime, and Aqua.

"Sorry about this Aqua. I just..."

I just wanted to save someone from Xehanort's manipul-, no. That's not it.

"... I just wanted to be a hero. I wanted to save anyone from circumstances beyond our understanding. To FEEL. To KNOW... To actually understand another, and myself."

" _How sad...,_ " a small, quiet voice echoed in the Darkness, jolting me from my pity session.

"Hello?" I whispered back, cautious because of WHERE I am.

This has to be the Realm of Darkness after all.

" _...Despite your form... you understand... Despite your.. understanding you don't know... your heart_." My heart was pounding as I continued to listen, the small voice hitting the nail on the head regarding that particular issue.

"I don't know anything. While I know more than most about other things," I muttered while clenching my chest gently with the good arm, ignoring the light the grew from the horizon.

" _You know about us... while you remain ignorant of... yourself._ " There was no definite shape in this plane of light and shadow.

" _You know that something... is missing... but don't comprehend that you're... incomplete_." There was no direction in a world that had no need for it.

" _Always getting hurt from understanding... always damaging yourself from not acting._ "

I heard what could've been footsteps, but saw nothing except twisting lights/shadows.

 **You are a prisoner**

"Yes."

 **Your bars are of the mind**

 **Your punishment is experiencing the world-**

"-but not interacting with said world."

 **Your crimes were/might've been committed before your birth**

"Whatever it was, God only knows."

 **God stripped you of freedom at birth, yet failed to provide you a purpose in his grand scheme**

"..."

" _...Yet..._ " I turned my head up to see nothing but violet.

" _You care. You struggle. You love, yet lack love._ " She, for it could only be a she, continued to stare at me, peering into my soul uninhibited, seeing everything I am.

" _You are like me, but less. Like a Nobody, but with more heart._ " I chuckled at this ash-blonde entity's comment, aware that she could be rid of me in nanoseconds.

 **You desire me, but don't believe your worth my strength**

"You are correct. Yet still, I must ask." I looked past the entity to speak with the Other.

"Am I of any Worth in this great Adventure?"

...

"Thank you for the Answer." I shut my eyes for a moment, putting my few concrete feelings to rest for the time being.

All so I could-

" _Why are satisfied?_ " My eyes opened to meet the gaze of the violet entity who continued to stare at me. I would've been a little more tense if she wasn't four feet tall, and wearing a pink and black dress that made her look more like a kid than anything else.

" _All humans desire to know more, even if their questions are answered. So why is it that you won't ask for more, or for an elaboration?_ " She's right about humans, we've always want more.

However..

"There isn't any worth in asking for what may come. If I want something good to happen in the future," I squatted before the young girl, looking her right in the eye. "I'll need to write the story with my own two hands. For better or for worse, -." She gasped for a moment as I hugged her, and whispered her name.

" _You are so like him, you know that?_ "

"Your brother? Or Xehanort?" She pulled away from my embrace, than winked at me.

" _That's for me to know, and you to figure out_." She giggled as I pouted for a moment.

"I pity your husband. Thank you -."

" _What for?_ " She tilted her head curiously as she waited for my answer.

"For guiding me here, and for guiding me to her."

...

(POV Aqua)

As the fight grew more difficult, the strange boy continued to grow more in size and ferocity. Unfortunately, he seemed to have finally lost control over himself to the Darkness as evidence towards his now bestial form that continued to fight against the Demon Horde.

"What a tragedy," I muttered before freezing another demon solid.

These monsters kept coming as the two Creatures of Darkness continued to clash, as if moths to a flame.

"Speaking of flames..." Another sea of blue flames burst into existence for a moment to reduce the demons' numbers before disappearing just as quick.

The Dragon woman had been attacking more often when the boy became more immersed in the dark matter that made up the now feral denizen of Darkness that still fought the Horde with a huge broken blade. Without her here, I would've been overrun a long time ago.

"Damn it!" I dodged a thrown vehicle before leaping onto another building, out of range of the larger demons for the time being. I launched another barrage of ice, fire, and lightning at the Horde to give the Other fighter a chance to do more damage in its losing battle.

Everything became still once a horse's neigh rang out.

Then everything flashed white

...

(POV Regular /Play: Fate Extra Last Encore- Bright Burning Shout)

"Thanks Wrath," I whispered to the now child shaped symbiote resting in my arms, slightly pink in the face due to exertion (or something else, I didn't want to know).

"James! You're okay!" A blur of white tackled us to the ground before a slap met my cheek.

"Bakabakabakabakabakabakabaka!" Kiyohime cried into my shoulder profusely, drenching my shredded clothing in the process. I patted her on the head and let the Berserker get everything out of her system.

"Thanks Kiyohime." I fondled her hair for a second, before handing Wrath over to her.

"Let me finish the clean up for you. It's kinda my fault to begin with after all. I'd feel awful for being too much like that damned slacker."

The Demon Horde was sluggish, flowing slowly, as if waiting for something. It needed to go before anything worse could crop up for Chaldea in the future.

"Care to let me have this honor, Keyblade Master?" I stood next to Aqua, facing away from everyone and keeping my eyes on the Heartless.

"I think you owe me some answers after this. Assuming of course.." I nodded at her briefly, then held one hand out.

A blade shimmered into existence before solidifying, revealing a Keyblade.

"Keep up with me," I smirked before charging forth, Kingdom Key in hand. I heard her scoff for a moment before running after me.

"I believe that's my line!"

 _ **In honor of the true King of Mages,**_

 _ **I dedicate this year of struggle and strife to you,**_

 _ **Especially if it leads to your wife slapping you for being an EMIYA**_.

AN: Glory to a New Year full of opportunity, five star Servants, and Kingdom Hearts 3! I thank those who continue to read and enjoy my work. Can't wait for the Epic of Remnant to start in February, that and rolling for Moriarty. Later!


End file.
